Daughter of a Son
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Charming is in for many surprises when Chloe Morrow, the illegitimate unknown daughter of Clay comes to town. Most of all Jax. Set in Season 1. TaraJaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Jax wasn't the type to get up early unless it was time for work but the sound of a voice that didn't belong inside the club this early caused him to leave his room. The voices were coming from the main office; one voice belonged to Clay and the other to a woman. Jax shook his head, his step-father just didn't learn. He opened the door and all eyes went to him. "The last time a girl came talking to you mom ended up in jail."

Clay sighed frustrated. "This isn't what it looks like."

The girl was young no more then twenty-five. "Really? What did she do?" she asked.

"Smacked the girl across the face with a skateboard." Jax didn't know what was going on and he didn't like that. He watched the stranger; she didn't look worried about being caught.

"Nice one." she turned back to Clay. "I'm not going anywhere, either you tell him or I will."

"Shit just what I need another woman on my back." Clay grumbled to himself. "Jax this is Chloe. She's going to be staying here until she gets on her feet."

"Why?" asked Jax.

Chloe stared at Clay waiting for him to answer, her eyes turned dark. "You can't even say it." turning sharply she looked at Jax. "I'm his illegitimate bastard daughter he wished was never born. I need help and I'm cashing in the father card."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A group of the guys sat around the garage office. "A girl staying at the club?" Opie had heard some strange things but this was definitely new.

Juice grinned. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Whoa." Jax interrupted. "Don't anyone get any ideas. Clay isn't happy about it but she's still his kid. He'll cut off all our dicks if someone touches her. There was nowhere else he could've stashed her on short notice. Try and be careful about what's said around her." he hated the whole idea and most of all the fact Clay made it his job watch over her. The annoyance level was one thing but there were also tons of enemies that wouldn't mind sticking it to Clay by using his unsuspecting daughter.

"Alright back to work!" Chibs shouted, the room started to clear out.

Clay was home breaking the news to Gemma before anyone else did. Chloe was hanging around outside. She spotted him coming toward her. "So you're Jax, the golden child?"

He scoffed. "Right."

"He mentioned you the last time he visited. I was seventeen wishing my father could love me and all he talked about was you. The son he never had." She stood with her hands in her pockets, her eyes focused on a rock at her feet.

"He'd visit?"

"I saw him maybe three times. He didn't have a second family type of thing going." She cleared up. "It's always been Gemma and you. I got over it a long time ago but my mom held out hope until the day she died." she kicked at the rock.

"Why are you here?"

Chloe looked up. "Because I am and some things are private. You look like I killed your dog, is my presence that big of a deal?"

"There's a lot going on right now and Clay doesn't need the distractions."

"You mean the ATF? I heard some whispers around town. Believe it or not I don't want to add to Clay's problems, the guy's old he might croak any day and I'll be damned if it's blamed on me. I needed a place to crash and he gave it to me, that's it. I don't need him holding my hand and teaching me how to walk." Chloe walked away back to the club house. Earlier that morning she was given the spare room.

Sighing, Jax leaned against one of the cars. Chloe was lying and that created problems. Why would she come to a father she didn't know but resented for help? Her mother was dead but surely there were other family members or friends. What exactly did she need help with and why choose Charming to relocate? Curious minds wanted to know and Jax was curious.

_**IIII**_

The room was too brown in her opinion with fake wood paneling everywhere she looked. A full size bed sat in the middle with a dresser on the opposite wall. She pulled a pair of sheets from her bag and dressed the bed. Everything she owned was stuffed into two large bags. There was no looking back when she left home. Now the SAMCRO club house was home, her mother was probably turning in her grave. She had loved Clay Morrow with all her heart but hated what he was involved with. She never wanted it for Chloe.

"This is stupid." she laid back on the bed. She needed a plan and one that would put distance between her and the Sons. Facing the father that abandoned her was still better then facing what was waiting back home. She could never go back.

_**IIII**_

It was a week later and Jax was still trying to clean up his room. Every time he looked at it he walked away, it was clean enough to sleep in and that was all that mattered.

"Whoa what storm came through here?"

Jax turned to find Chloe at his door. "A search warrant. What do you want?" it came out harsh; he knew he was being tight with her but couldn't stop himself. She put a face to all the lies Clay had told his mother, and her face happened to be beautiful. She was an all around problem.

"I don't know, I'm bothering the wrong guy." She turned around and left. It could be awkward and sometimes painful but the person she needed to talk to was Clay. Through the window she saw him in the garage office talking to Gemma. Chloe had seen enough pictures and news clippings to pick out the biker queen.

The torn and frustrated look reappeared across Clay's face. "Honey this Chloe."

"Hi." Gemma tried to come off polite but it wasn't everyday you meet your husband's grown daughter. Gemma didn't like surprises. "What brings you to Charming?"

Chloe felt as if a big spotlight was beating down on her. "There wasn't much for me back home." she turned to Clay. "I don't want to be in your hair anymore then I have to be. I need to start earning and then I can start looking for my own place."

Clay nodded. "I'll have one of the guys ask around and find out who's hiring."

"No I can find a cookie cutter nine-to-five job on my own. I'm looking for something a little more fast paced." Since she arrived in town earlier that morning she looked into her father's eyes for the first time.

Clarity formed and Clay knew exactly what she was talking about. "We'll talk about it later."

It wasn't a no and that was all Chloe hoped for. She left the married couple alone to continue talking about whatever she interrupted. She kept walking right out of the garage lot. It was time to see what Charming had to offer.

Isabelle A.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Her mother always told her to have a plan just in case. A cookie cutter nine-to-five job might be her only hope for the time being. Chloe walked the streets and was reminded of something out of an old western movie. Mom and pop shops and family owned businesses littered each side of Charming's downtown. One caught her attention.

Taylor's Bar was freshly written across the window, a young man was loading boxes inside. "New business?" she called out.

He stopped, a box in his hand. "More like a re-opening, my grandfather left it to me."

He was tall, cute and had no connection to her father. Chloe's day was looking up. "You need help, day to day?"

"What do you do?"

"Waitress and bartend."

He smiled. "Come on in."

_**IIII**_

Clay sighed. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know, no one saw her leave." Jax admitted as they spoke alone in the office. "I really don't think she's gonna go around town admitting you're related."

"No her last name takes care of that."

Growing up apart of the club Jax knew when to keep quiet but lately it was getting harder. "What's the big deal? You were single and got a girl pregnant, it happens." As much as he loved and respected Clay he couldn't understand how he could walk away from his own flesh and blood. He hated when Wendy got pregnant, he wasn't ready and probably still wasn't but the kid was here and his. Jax would never leave his son.

"It was a stupid mistake her mother saw as more. I never wanted this and I don't know nothing about raising a daughter."

Chloe's words echoed in his head. "She doesn't need you to teach her how to walk."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go see the kid and look around for Chloe."

_**IIII**_

Andrew Taylor was in need of help, especially since opening night was in two days. Taylor's was a restaurant bar, he had a cook and two waitresses hired, he gave the bartender position to Chloe after she mixed a few choice drinks to perfection. "You don't mind working late nights?"

"No all my time is free right now." she handed him the filled out application.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unless you need some help with all these boxes. I'm in no rush to go home."

"Ok, you could help me move these to the back."

He probably thought she was desperate and a part of her was. She knew how to survive alone and brush off painful emotions but it wasn't easy around Clay. Some quack doctor would tell her all she issues stemmed from her abandonment and lack of a father figure. The thought of daddy issues made her scoff.

She moved boxes of supplies and cheap liquor from out of state to the back supply room, along the way she and Andrew made small talk. She lied every way from Sunday when he asked her a question.

_**IIII**_

Jax stood over the incubator or as he liked to call it; the toaster, and watched his son sleep. Everyday he got just a little bit bigger and stronger; there was no more doubt one day he'd take him home. Jax just wasn't sure where home was. His room at the club was no place to raise a kid and the apartment he got for Wendy was the last place he wanted to be.

He looked up as the door opened. "Hey." Jax said as Tara stepped inside.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home again?"

"Is the Cutless giving you trouble?"

Tara smiled awkwardly. "No I just feel safer with you and since you're here…."

Jax chuckled. "Yeah I'll give you a ride."

"Great I'll be ready in ten."

_**IIII**_

Chloe sat at one of the tables checking off inventory. Her experience hadn't been a lie, back home she had worked at the local joint for five years and learned the ins and outs of the restaurant business.

The door opened as Andrew stepped back inside, not alone. "Hey what brings you by?" Andrew asked.

"I'm looking for her." Chloe looked up at the sound of Jax's voice.

She asked, "And how did you find me?"

"Asked around, people take notice when there's a stranger around. What's going on?" Jax didn't sound pleased and after two hours looking for her who would be?

"I hired her on as the bartender." Andrew said. "You know each other?"

"No." Chloe said quickly. "No really, friend of a friend type of thing. Here Andrew I'm done with these, I should get going." she grabbed Jax's arm and rushed as fast as she could without looking too suspicious.

"Whoa." Outside Jax pulled his arm free. "Why the rush?"

"I fed him some bullshit story about happy family and I don't need you saying any different. It doesn't take a genius to see how people look at the Sons around here, I don't need you connecting me to Clay and scaring off my boss. Why the hell are you looking for me?" They walked away from the bar, she was careful not to be heard.

"You disappeared and Clay got worried."

"Liar."

"Maybe. Let's get out of here." Jax got on his bike.

"Nah I'll walk."

Her discomfort made him grin. "I don't bite unless you want me to and you specify where." He said slowly and forced himself not to laugh at her wild-eyed expression before she turned her face. "Come on we're just wasting time and I'm not letting you walk."

"Geez are all the men in this town so pushy?" Chloe made no move to join him. "I walked here and I'll walk back."

It was getting dark and Jax was in no mood to play any more of their game. He grabbed her wrist. "Hop on or I'm still driving away holding on to your hand."

Chloe got on but that wasn't the end of it, she believed revenge was a good thing and she was thinking of hers for Jackson Teller all the way back to the clubhouse.

Isabelle A.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Chloe was relieved when they arrived because she no longer had to be holding onto Jax, being close to him made her uncomfortable in an awkward sexual way she wasn't use to. There was something about him that oozed sex without even trying.

Her day went from bad, better to bad all over again when Clay called her and Jax into the office.

Clay sat down. "You wanted to talk." He reminded her.

"Why does Jax have to be here?"

"As my VP I like him informed especially if I'm crazy enough to let you work for me."

"Gee thanks Dad." Chloe took a seat as well. "You didn't raise me and you don't know me so let's throw all that crap out the window and you think like the smart business man you are. There's nothing your guys can do that I can't."

"That's some pretty big talk." Clay said.

"Then put it to the test."

"You're twenty-three how the hell are you involved in any of this? Your mother hated anything illegal or outlaw." Clay pointed out.

"Yeah but she had a specific type and when she died he took me under his wing. Did you even wonder what happened to me or how I was surviving on my own when you visited that last time? I was thirteen when she died." The memories were as harsh as they were real. She tightened her hands beneath the table as a roaring anger surrounded her.

Clay's own anger started to surface. "Who was the guy?"

Chloe scoffed, he only heard what he wanted to hear and the hell with the rest. "Sal Barron." She took pride in saying, he had been the closest thing to a father she had until her life went to hell and she ended up in Charming.

Clay thought about it before Jax helped his memory along. "He's mob."

"Yeah." Chloe said sarcastically. "And as you know that's heavier then any rival in this town. Mom went from danger to dangerous but at least Sal loved her."

"What kind of shithead takes a thirteen year old girl in and shows her…what?" Clay demanded.

"Guns, breaking and entering, cons, import/export and how to fight on the weekend for when guys got handsy. Sal use to say no one would suspect a little girl; I carried out a lot of jobs for him." Chloe explained, remembering how long she followed Sal's law.

"Did that bastard ever touch you because I swear-?"

"No it wasn't like that but I needed something different and I left. Sal understood that and accepted it. Now I'm here so what do you say?"

"Things are different here our rivals would laugh and think we're weak working with a woman." Clay explained.

"They wouldn't have to know and that's the beauty of it. Think of it as a secret weapon and with all the Fed heat on you right now you need someone to get the job done that isn't being watched."

"Let me talk to Jax alone." Clay requested, giving away nothing about what he thought.

"I'll be in my room."

Jax sat in her seat once she was gone. "This is crazy."

"You don't like it?" Clay asked, weighing the pros and cons in his own mind.

"No I don't." Jax said tightly. "It's an unnecessary risk and with all the shit going on we don't need it."

"She had a point, no one would suspect her and the heat is set high right now. We just lost a shit load of money on those AK's and everyone is sketchy right now. We need to show them we're still strong and the ATF ain't got nothing. Cash is a major problem now and I hate to say it but another perspective right now might not be a bad thing." Clay voiced as the wheels in his head kept turning and turning.

"She's your daughter."

"She's a tough kid and when this is over she's out. I have a job lined up I think she'll be good for but I want you to go with her."

_**IIII**_

Chloe laid back on her bed, staring up at the dirty cleaning. The whole place could've used a fresh coat of paint. The meeting with Clay hadn't been that bad, at least again he didn't say no. Working as a bartender would be fine but her blood called for some action. Strangely enough she was almost back where she started; working at a restaurant as a cover for the real job. She wanted to forget her time on Barron's crew but it had defined who she was, everyday something would take her back to a memory.

She sat up as the room door opened, Jax stepped inside. "Thanks for knocking." She said flatly.

"You got your wish Clay has a job he wants you on. It's going down next Friday."

"Ok. Is there something you want to say?" she watched him and noticed he wouldn't look at her and he was much more tense then before. "Just say it."

"I think this is a bad idea."

"No offense but I don't really care. Whatever Clay wants will be a walk in the park compared to my last few jobs. Reserve your judgment until after you've seen my work."

"I didn't say you didn't know what you were doing."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing." Jax turned around and left her room.

Chloe laid back again. "He is seriously confusing."

Isabelle A.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Mornings at the clubhouse were….messy. Chloe never considered herself something of a clean freak until now. She stood back nursing a cup of coffee while the guys hoarded the kitchen pouring bowls of cereal, cups of coffee, toasting bread and bagels. There were crumbs and stains everywhere.

"They can be kind of a mess."

Chloe looked up to find Kip (Half-Sack) standing next to her. "Yeah no kidding. And I'm guessing it's your piss poor luck to clean all this up."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He walked forward and joined the rest of the guys.

Taking in the scene one more time she noticed; that's what family looked like. It made her smile as she walked back to her room.

Jax, Half-Sack, Tig, Bobby and Juice all stayed at the clubhouse. Sharing a bathroom with five guys that weren't the cleanest was tough work. That was it, she decided, her first check was going toward a motel. It would be easier to hose herself down outside then to step foot in that shower. Right then she made a choice. Chloe marched back into the kitchen. "Hey!" she waited until she had their attention. "Ok you are all pigs but that's ok I'm not going to ask you anything but to get out. This place needs help, lots." Waiting for no response she left.

What she had in mind required supplies. Chloe walked to the corner store she spotted last night. Inside she bought Clorox, lots of it and a brand new mop and broom.

Gemma laughed when she spotted her walking up the lot with three bags and the mop and broom tucked under her arm. "It takes a braver woman to venture in there."

"Yeah do you know where I can find one?" Chloe agreed flatly. Half-Sack joined them and took the bags. "Thanks."

"The least I could do is help and wish you luck." He said smiling. His smile faded with Gemma's question.

"What the hell is she doing here again?" Gemma asked tightly, her eyes shooting daggers at the couple she focused on.

"Um I don't know. I should get these inside." He almost ran away with how fast he was walking.

Chloe followed Gemma's heated glare to Jax and the woman he was talking with. "Who is she?"

"My son's biggest mistake." she walked forward to break up the pair.

With no time to waste Chloe went to the clubhouse and started with the bathroom.

Honoring her request everyone stayed out of the house. She tied up her long black hair and pulled on two pairs of gloves; it was time for battle. The whole morning and afternoon passed her by. The sun was setting when she stopped. Nearly ten hours of work to take a simple shower.

_**IIII**_

"Whoa." Tig said. "I might have to marry her." There wasn't a stitch of dust to be seen, the floors were spotless. The stove was white again and the table empty for the first time in years.

Juice spoke. "I told you having a girl around would be a good thing."

Jax left the guys to marvel at the clean space. He hadn't been impressed until he saw his room. It hadn't looked that good since the day he moved in. He checked the other rooms; they were still a mess. Why would she only clean his?

In her room he found her sitting on the bed, her hair still wet from the shower. A sketch pad was on her lap. "You draw?"

"Yeah it's a pastime. What's up?" she close the pad and looked at him.

"Why'd you clean my room?"

"Don't worry I didn't snoop or toss anything. I was bored and it needed doing." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought the bathroom would be enough to cure your boredom."

"Yeah well you're welcome. Anything else?" her bright blue eyes avoided his.

"Yesterday you didn't care and today you look nervous. Is it me?" he wondered.

"You? You what? You think I'm nervous around you because…?" now she met his eyes. "You don't intimidate me and there's nothing I want from you."

"We'll see about that." he left the room.

Now she was nervous, Chloe got the feeling Jax felt he might have to stake claim, remain the golden child. That was probably why he didn't want her on the job, the risk she could prove to be better. Chloe didn't run from a challenge, Jax wouldn't win this battle.

She tossed the pad away no longer in the calming mood to draw. She left her room in search for a certain Son. "Hey!" Jax was sitting on his bed reading. "If you want to piss on me and prove whose boss well fuck it you're not running me out of town."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Just leave me alone ok?" She stormed away back to her room and slammed the door shut. Coming to Charming she knew wouldn't be easy but she never factored Jax could be the problem. Trying to help him was a stupid mistake anyway. The more distance with everyone was best. Soon she could kiss Charming goodbye.

Sighing, she thought back to her mother. She probably wished for a simple life for Chloe; a stable career, loving husband and kids. Instead she held a gun for the first time at fourteen and fired the deadly shot at sixteen. Sal had been proud and at the time that was all that mattered.

At first he had her pick pocketing, whatever she gained was hers, it went toward school and food since Sal had been trying to teach her she had to gain in life, no one was going to give anything for free.

It had been normal for her, she didn't know what teenage girls should be doing, and she didn't have friends outside of Sal's crew. She was his puppet but it had been alright because she had a family; she belonged. But it wasn't ok, tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought back to her last year on the crew.

"Screw this." Sitting and wallowing weren't her thing. Outside her room she bumped into someone who was becoming too familiar. "My bad." She kept walking to the kitchen in search of a needed drink. A house full of bikers and all she could find was beer. "Great."

Jax watched as she downed half the bottle in one shot. It was clear across her face she had been crying and now drinking. He thought it was probably best to leave her alone. But he didn't move. "You want to talk about it?"

Chloe kept her back facing him. "You don't strike me as the feeling talk it out sappy shit kinda guy."

"Nah that's more Half-Sack."

"He's happy with Cherry, Clay should really let that happen." She turned around, leaning into the counter. "Do you guys get tired of having your lives monitored? Your mom really doesn't like your girl."

"Never does."

She was curious, too curious to stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Do you love her? Tara?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Fair enough." she grabbed another beer.

Clay stepped inside, blue prints tucked under his arm. "Time to get to work."

Chloe joined them at the table and listened to her father's plan, the job was set to happen in two days. An inside man confirmed the warehouse they were hitting would be empty; they'd have two hours to get the job done. It was the fastest way to get the cash they needed for the IRA payment and also cause a little hell.

"Breaking and entering." It was Chloe's favorite, much easier then the other jobs she dealt with. "A few things though. Less is really more and since my ass is on the line and no one is going to jump in and save it I think we should do this my way." she could never stay quiet if she didn't believe in the plan, believe she'd be alive at the end of it.

"Alright." Clay said tightly. "What's your idea?"

"Skip the big look at me suspicious van, what we're taking doesn't need all that space. I can crack a safe like you can crack a jaw. We don't need to waste time or risk being heard by trying to pull it out. Don't let them be suspicious until they have to be." Chloe explained.

Jax looked at his step-father. "Makes sense."

Clay sighed, something he was doing a lot since Chloe came to town. "Fine we'll play it your way but if anything goes wrong it's on you." he said before ending the meeting and going home.

Isabelle A.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I added some scenes from the current episode. I will be following the show as much as it fits into the story. The chap is a bit short but it needs into the next part which starts the job.

_**Chapter 6**_

Jax was pissed; he knew there was something off about that ATF agent, now he knew what. That freak was obsessed with Tara. Talking to Hale felt like a waste of time and now after seeing his son's room there was only one way to handle it.

_**IIII**_

First day on the job, Chloe showed up early to help Andrew set up. She liked being at the bar, it felt normal and he was a sweet guy. Andrew was easy on the eyes and nothing like her father which was a big plus. Yet she wasn't drawn to him, he was sweet and safe. She didn't know how to live safe.

When there was nothing left to do but open Chloe went back to the clubhouse to change into her uniform and wait. The house was empty but not for long. Inside her room she heard groans coming from the hallway. Jax was limping to his room. "What happened to you?"

"A pair of scissors."

She saw the blood on his pants and the sweat on his brow from the pain. She stepped back inside her room and grabbed a bag. "You're a cripple now, let me help you." Chloe helped him sit down on his bed.

Jax suddenly looked uneasy. "Isn't there someone else around?"

"No but if you want one of the guys touching up on your leg I'll go look." She teased.

"No, just hurry up."

"Hey I'm being helpful so you be grateful. Why don't you go to the hospital anyway?" she dumped her bag of medical supplies on the floor, she learned to always be prepared.

"I don't like hospitals."

"You go everyday to visit your son." With a knife she cut open his jeans from the wound down.

"That's different. Do you know what you're doing?" it was a big knife.

"Yeah." She stood and lifted her shirt some. "See that scar? Pretty faint right? I stitched that up myself. Sal never let us go to hospitals, they ask too many questions." Chloe laid the supplies out beside him. "That's why I put this bag together. So what happened? If I'm helping you have to tell me."

He did. Jax told her about Kohn and what was happening with Tara; the fact she was scared of the guy. Lastly he told her about Abel's room. Chloe kept him talking to distract him from the pain and stitches.

"Your mom must be spitting fire."

"She thinks if she cleans and decorates it'll fix everything."

"Gemma just wants the baby to have a nice place to go home to." She placed the needle aside and began ripping tape preparing for the bandage.

"I don't know where his home is. That apartment…..it's only bad memories." He said softly, noticing her hands. They were careful and precise.

Chloe looked up and caught his eyes, her chest tightened. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you wouldn't mind seeing me naked." She accused sounding nearly outraged.

"I wouldn't." at his words she laid the bandage on his leg, pressing harder then she needed to. "Oww you bitch."

"That's ok I've been called worse. You have enough women troubles don't go looking for more." She laid the last piece of tape. "Done."

"Thanks." Jax stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To give a statement."

Kneeling on the floor she first watched him go then collected the trash and supplies. The world they lived in wasn't meant for normal relationships, outsiders didn't understand. Jax was going to learn that the hard way with Tara. There was nothing more Chloe could do for him, she continued with her original plan and got ready for work.

The simple uniform called for a white shirt and a black skirt. She skipped the skirt and pulled on a pair of black jeans. Taylor's opened that evening; the crowd wasn't large but fair. An hour into the opening Andrew noticed the uniform change. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not a fan of skirts and behind here you can't tell what I'm wearing anyway." Chloe said and left it at that. Andrew was one of the last people she'd admit her truths too.

_**IIII**_

Jax walked away from Tara that night unsure what came next. She'd never accept his mother and Gemma was clear on how she felt toward Tara. She was safe now; she didn't need him anymore, that damn agent's words kept ringing in his mind. Jax didn't know what Tara wanted and hell if he knew. He couldn't fault her for not having the answers when he didn't either. He drove through Charming and spotted the open sigh of 'Taylor's' Chloe was another problem swirling around his mind.

He knew she was lying about her reasons for leaving home. She was also complicated. He never met a woman like her; dangerous. Gemma was the only badass rebel he knew until now. Chloe followed different rules; did she care about hurting innocents? How good could she handle a gun? How much blood stained her hands? At the end of the day he felt bad for her. Jax was now just trying to figure out life, right from wrong. At twenty-three she saw and dealt with far more then he had at that age.

He kept driving, Chloe Morrow wasn't his problem when there were so many to face.

_**IIII**_

1am closing time. After a nine hour shift which was pretty busy at times Chloe was bored. Back home she grabbed her sketch pad and sat on the pool table just off the living room. The lamp above was the best light in the house. The sensible part of her brain suggested she go to bed, tomorrow was an important day. But the other side of her brain said screw it she wasn't tired.

She turned the page to her latest work in progress then noticed she was no longer alone. Chloe hadn't been the only late owl. Jax arrived late, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head. His eyes stood out with the dark material. She didn't ask if he was ok, he surely didn't look it. "One of those days?" he shrugged and walked away.

She shook her head and grabbed her pencil. She couldn't waste time feeling anything for Jackson Teller.

-

Isabelle A.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

At some point Chloe must've fallen asleep at the pool table. When her eyes opened it was because someone was touching her. Instinct won over logic as she grabbed his arm, kicked his gut and tackled him to the ground. It wasn't until the last step she saw Jax's face. "Don't sneak up on me." while she felt her body shaking with an old fear she was also embarrassed and sorry for hurting him. She got off of him and extended her hand to help him up.

"What the hell?" he didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry. I'm used to living alone and alone if someone was there it meant trouble." She avoided looking at him.

"Has that happened before?"

"Maybe but we're not talking about me." Chloe grabbed her things and left to her room. She closed the door and felt like an idiot. She kept revealing parts of herself she wanted to forget and not let anyone else see. Sal's words started to run along her skull, how she was an animal and would never be normal. Angry, Chloe kicked off her boot and tossed it across the room. The clock read just past four in the morning. Soon she'd have a chance to show her father she wasn't a screw up and stupidly it coincided with the night she wouldn't sleep.

_**IIII**_

Jax went that morning to see Abel since his night was already planned. Seeing the kid had a strange calming effect on him. At first becoming a father seemed like a nightmare, he tried to avoid the baby and all the changes it meant. Now Abel was the only thing he was sure of. Shit with the club was getting tough, everyday something was happening he didn't agree with. Clay was keeping secrets and every day their bond seemed to pull farther apart.

He sat and watched him sleep, using the time to think. SAMCRO was getting farther and farther from the original vision, the latest job was proof of that. They were stealing from The Mayans to make a gun payment. There was nothing outlaw or justified involved; just an easy way to make money.

Sticking it to the Mayans would be sweet but a sneak attack didn't seem like the way or involving Chloe. He didn't care what she was used to; messing with the Mayans could get her killed.

The door clicked open and he looked up to see Tara. He was used to her finding him when he visited. "You haven't heard from Kohn again?" it was easier to stick with business, neutral ground.

"No all safe like you said. Look I'm sorry about last night. I can't blame you for being suspicious. I came back because….it's home and I was scared and home felt safe." Tara admitted, it wasn't easy.

Jax bit the bullet and chose to be honest. "I'm sorry for walking away like that."

She smiled. "Thanks."

_**IIII**_

She paced, back and forth, over and over. Chloe wasn't worried about the job but she was worried about Clay. It was stupid, she knew how to work, she was good at it but she wanted him to think so too. The phrase 'Daddy issues' kept popping into her head. She vowed before coming to Charming that Clay meant nothing, that coming was a means to an end and nothing more. Chloe hated when her plans didn't work.

She left her room deciding a walk was better then obsessing. She stopped at Taylor's when she saw Andrew was in. "I'm going to be late today."

"It's only your second day."

"Yeah it sucks but something big came up. You can fire me or be the nice guy that you are and give me two hours free and I'll work Saturday."

"I have a better idea. I give you the time off and you go out with me." Andrew suggested, smiling.

It probably sounded reasonable to normal people, Chloe thought. To her it sounded like blackmail and it made her angry. She was ready to lash out until she spotted a familiar blonde and a certain brunette drive by. "Yeah sure let's go out." Normal people went on dates; she could be normal and why not give Andrew a chance?

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She walked back outside. Dates were supposed to be exciting. Why was she filled with dread?

_**IIII**_

Jax made it back to the clubhouse in time for Church. Once everyone was seated Clay jumped right into business. "I want you all somewhere public with solid alibis when this shit goes down." He turned to Jax. "Make sure this happens. Don't get caught but most of all; get the money."

"We have until the end of this week." Chibs chimed in.

They discussed the progress of the new warehouse, new and old deals and the ATF's investigation that was going nowhere. It was only a matter of time before things got back to normal, Clay hoped.

_**IIII**_

With all loose ends tied, Chloe focused on getting ready. Preparation meant the difference between life and death. Inside her room she pulled the biggest bag she brought from out under the bed. In it was a case with an arrangement of guns. She hid one at her ankle and the other behind her back. Her shirt was long enough to cover it and large enough to hide the bulge. After placing the bag back under the bed she went over the prints again. There was nothing left to do but wait.

_**IIII**_

Tig drove the borrowed car around that night. Jax turned to Chloe. "Ready?" he was still doubtful; about her and about the whole entire thing.

She smirked. "Are you?" Chloe walked over to the passenger side and placed the bag behind the seat. "Let's go."

Jax took the keys from Tig who wished him luck. "What's in the bag?" Jax asked as he drove off the lot.

"Equipment. I'm good but not good enough to look at a safe and magically know the code. Judging by the type I should get it open in less then a minute." The less time wasted the safer it would be.

The clock started once they left the lot, getting to the Mayan's warehouse took half hour out of their time limit. The ride was silent. There was no point in asking anything because they knew neither would answer.

Jax parked on the street and they walked up to the entrance, Chloe took the lead from there. The plan was to leave everything intact, giving them more time before the Mayan's realized the truth and went looking for answers.

The plan went to hell after she picked the lock open. After crossing the threshold they were each grabbed from behind and the fight erupted.

Chloe wrestled free from the man twice her size, except he wasn't giving up easily. He was quick to grab her again, that time by the hair and pushing her into the wall. Enjoying himself he kicked her in the ribs with his boot then kneeled down. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" he hit her across the face.

Inhaling sharply, she said. "You're so dead." she grabbed the gun rested at her ankle and fired right into his chest. She pushed him back and struggled to stand. She shot him again to make sure he wouldn't rise again. Jax came running toward her. "You got the other one?"

"Yeah he put up a hell of a fight I couldn't get here sooner. You ok?" he felt like an idiot for asking because she sure didn't look ok.

Chloe felt a stream of heat running down her cheek and chin. "Shit." She tore open her shirt, bundled it up and pressed it to her cuts. "Rule number one; never leave your DNA next to a dead body. Let's do this."

"You're fucking crazy. You can't stand straight and he almost killed you."

"So? They're dead and if we leave now it's all for nothing." Chloe explained while grabbing her bag and nearing the safe hidden behind the near by wall.

"Others could show up." He joined her at the wall while keeping a look out.

"I don't think so, just like I don't think the tip was wrong. I think dear ol dad was testing me." she worked with one hand and held the shirt with the other making sure no blood fell.

"What?" Jax sounded outraged.

"Look at me and look at you. I just don't think it was a coincidence the bigger guy went after me." she knelt in front of the safe, sticking one device to it, the other in her hand. After pressing a button a series of numbers ran along the first device, stopping when it locked in the right code.

"Clay wouldn't do that."

She couldn't change his mind and he couldn't change hers. "Whatever." Chloe pulled the handle. "Bingo. Pack it up while I set the crime scene."

_**I**______**I**_

Isabelle A.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Chloe switched the guns to match the bullets they'd find inside each body. Her and Jax's guns were of course unregistered and the serial numbers scratched off. Jax stuffed the money, two hundred thousand dollars in neat stacks, inside the duffle bag. Chloe stood waiting as he relocked the door. Saying she looked like hell would be an understatement. He moved the shirt she held against her face. "It's still bleeding."

"It'll stop." Reapplying the shirt she started back to the car. Jax walked behind her in case she fell, it wasn't until they were at the car he noticed her stomach. Her complete left side was purple and she was only wearing a pink bra.

He tossed the bag in the car then pulled his sweatshirt off, leaving him in the black t-shirt he wore underneath. "Here." Jax helped her pull it on.

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled before climbing in the car. She tried to escape, think of anything else besides the pain racing along her body. She mentally cursed every time they hit a bump or uneven rode. She opened her eyes and noticed they weren't going the same way they came. "The club is the other way."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Jax, no!"

"You probably need some stitches and you might have internal bleeding. We're going. How did that happen anyway?" Jax motioned to her stomach.

"Getting kicked twice by a two hundred pound man. But it's fine, the hospital involves cops." She tried to reason with him but it wasn't working. Jax was as stubborn as they came. Minutes later he pulled into the St. Thomas hospital. "Please." She tried. "I'm fine, you're fine. Let's get this money to Clay."

"If you die it's on me and it's not happening."

Instead of making a scene and hurting herself farther, Chloe went along with it. If cops asked questions he had no one to blame but himself. His plan became clear when he dragged her along in search of a certain doctor. It didn't take long to find her, Jax knew her schedule.

"I need you to check her out, off the record." Jax said softly.

Understanding settled in her face. "Yeah give me a minute." Tara led them to an empty gurney in the hall, and told Chloe to sit and wait.

"Girlfriend to the rescue." Chloe didn't want to be there, she wasn't going to pretend and be happy about it.

"She's a friend. You should be glad."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me a few days won't heal. If I was dying why would you care? It's not like anyone would miss me." she said, shrugging as if it was the simplest topic in the world.

Jax's question fell flat in his throat when he spotted who came through the double doors. "Shit."

Deputy Hale wasn't there for them, the response time would be too fast but that didn't stop him from noticing the pair on his way to question another. "What are you doing here Teller?" his eyes scanned Chloe's face.

She spoke. "This good citizen was kind enough to bring me here."

"What happened?" Hale asked next.

"I was overzealous and while swinging from a chandelier I didn't see the wall close by." Chloe said with a straight face, while Jax tried not to grin behind Hale.

"And how do you know Mr. Teller?"

"He's my pimp."

Jax couldn't stop himself that time from laughing; her face had been too serious. "She's joking; she's a friend from out of town. Nothing to see here and no one to arrest."

Not sure what to make of Chloe, Hale shook his head and walked away. Chloe watched him go, saying to Jax. "That was fun, now can we go?"

"No, here comes Tara."

"Yay, let's try and contain our excitement."

Tara led them to an empty exam room. "It's pretty slow; no one should need this room. What happened?"

"I fell." Chloe said automatically.

"Show her your side." Jax said.

"You are bossy, I can't get rid of you." Chloe lifted the sweatshirt enough to show her ribcage. The longer they were there the worse her anger became.

"That looks painful." Tara looked closer.

"Wow. You_ are_ good. Can I go?"

"No, why don't you lie back so I can feel around and make sure it just looks bad but everything else is ok."

Chloe listened, laying back on the exam table. Tara used both hands on top of one another to press down. It hurt, a lot; it wasn't until the third time Chloe jumped from the table. "Shit, lady." She gasped at the sudden movement plus the poking made her feel on fire.

Jax noticed tears along her eyes, since the whole ordeal began she hadn't cried once until then. "Hey." He stepped closer as she stood in a corner. "Pain is better then death." It was the best he could think of.

"That's what you think." She turned a heated glare toward Tara. "I'm fine right?"

"Yeah nothing out of the normal. We still have to clean up your face."

"It doesn't need stitches, it stopped bleeding and it's not deep. Just bandage it." Chloe grudgingly agreed to sit back down.

Tara asked to speak to Jax alone outside of the room. "How do you know her? What's going on?" she asked, not comfortable with the whole situation.

Jax didn't want to lie to her. "She's Clay's daughter." Sometimes lies couldn't be avoided. "She ran into some trouble and I brought her here for help."

Tara sighed. "You didn't have anything to do with it?"

"No." Jax said. It was really how you looked at it, he was there but he didn't hurt her.

Satisfied with his answer Tara left to gather a suture kit and tray. Jax stepped back inside the room to wait.

"You could tell me I was right at any time. I told you this was a waste of time. Now your girl is thinking the worse with that judgmental look." Chloe said.

"You sound like my mom."

"A blind person could see your lifestyle makes her cringe. But that's ok, I don't blame her. I wish I led some normal life where I didn't know what I do." Her eyes grew dark and tense. "Have you ever killed someone, not in self defense but because you were told, because it was apart of the job?"

Jax stared into her eyes and saw a very raw sadness, again he questioned just why did she leave home? "Why don't you get out of it?"

"It's not that easy, you have no idea how many people want me dead. It's all I know and excusing tonight I'm pretty good at it." she smiled bitterly. "You're getting that look. Don't worry I'll be gone before anyone thinks to look here."

"Is that what you're running from, someone wants you dead?"

"I'm not running, I'm taking control. You should try it sometime." Chloe said as the door reopened and Tara stepped inside holding a tray.

She cleaned up the cut that went across Chloe's cheek bone then applies small pieces of tape. "All done."

"Thanks." Chloe said, hoping she still didn't sound like a bitch. She didn't want the doctor to get the wrong idea.

Chloe and Jax left the room. "Let me make a stop before we go." Getting the money to Clay could wait another five minutes. He couldn't be at the hospital and not see his son.

Chloe followed him inside and waited as he said hello to the baby. "He's gonna be a heartbreaker. He looks like you."

Jax smiled.

-

Isabelle A.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Chloe insisted on carrying the bag of money even though she was in pain and tired. She wanted to be the one to deliver the goods, see his reaction. Clay and the rest of the guys were sitting around the clubhouse; she dropped the bag on the table where he sat at. He opened the bag, took a wad and saw that it was in fact real. A big smile formed on his face. Chloe waited until she was looking in his eyes to ask. "Did I pass?"

"With flying colors kid." He said, confirming what she already knew.

"Yeah tell that to my ribs. Enjoy the money, smell it, pay with it, I'm going to bed." she turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." Jax said, sounding concerned as he touched her arm.

"I'm fine. If you try and help me I swear I'll kick you in the ball so hard they'll become your tonsils." Chloe kept walking to her room, silently daring anyone to stop her.

Jax watched as the guys celebrated the Sons latest victory. He saw it with his own eyes and still couldn't believe Clay set his own daughter up to get caught, to take a beating. He left to go check on her, ignoring her earlier protests. He'd talk to Clay later and maybe that would help Jax understand his logic.

He stepped inside her room; Chloe was lying stiff on her bed. She turned her head to see him. "I was hoping you were someone else, someone female. Is Cherry around?"

"No she left with Half-Sack, what's up?" Jax asked.

Chloe sighed. "Ok I've finally run out of adrenaline and everything is killing me now. This is a really stupid ass problem but I hate to sleep in jeans, very uncomfortable. I guess I'll deal with it for tonight. What brings you--" her words caught as he moved closer. "What are you doing?"

"You need help, right?" he had the button off and lowered the zipper.

"Yeah but--" she tried to stop him but currently he was faster and stronger.

Jax lowered her jeans down her legs then tossed them aside. First he noticed the matching pink panties to the bra he saw earlier, he forced his eyes away then noticed the faded bruising along her upper thighs. "How'd that happen?"

"I'm a klutz remember?"

"No that's your cover, did someone hurt you?" Jax asked tightly, fearing her answer while also feeling his blood begin to boil at the thoughts that ran through his mind.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"No." Jax said, trying to hold his temper as he sat on her bed. The picture of Chloe Morrow was starting to come clear, he wanted to know the rest.

Chloe forced herself to sit up, placing a pillow over her lap. The real pain she felt and the pain of the memories caused tears to surface. "No he didn't hurt me in the way you think but he tried." She saw no other choice but to say it.

"And that's why you left?" she nodded, he asked. "Who was it?"

"A guy I worked with named Lucas. We were friends having both worked for Sal for years. I liked him I did but I wasn't ready." Chloe wanted to forget and never mention it again but a small part of her felt relieved to be able to talk to Jax.

"Why did you run, why didn't you tell Sal?"

The tears fell. "I did. The first time Luke got handsy but he didn't hurt me. When I told Sal and he put him in his place then…." She let out a long exhale. "He came pretty close. He's at the top of the list of people who want me dead for ratting on him. He talked to Sal after the first time and convinced him it was a mistake that I took it the wrong way and Sal took his side. That was three weeks ago. Before Charming I was hiding out in different towns."

Jax held her hand. "You can't run forever."

"No but it's working for me now. Don't tell Clay or anyone else. I don't even know why I told you." As the emotions were passing she realized it was a mistake, she pulled her hand free. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"You should get some rest." Jax walked over to his own room, shut the door and sat down. He did feel sorry for Chloe, he wanted to somehow fix it and feeling that way was a mistake. He had Abel, the club and Tara to focus on but he couldn't stop Chloe from evading his thoughts.

_**IIII**_

Chloe wanted to sleep for days but of course what she wanted didn't matter. Remembering what happened left her feeling empty. She crawled out of bed and pulled off the sweatshirt Jax leant her. Jax had only seen the bruising on her thighs, her upper arms looked much worse; the marks left by the grip of _his_ hands. It was why she only packed long sleeved shirts. Thankfully the warehouse had been dark and Jax didn't pay attention to her arms. She had been as honest as she could be and still she lied to him. Sighing, she reminded herself she owed him nothing.

She stood and covered the mirror with a towel, she didn't like who she saw in the reflection. Grabbing her pad she sat back down and started to draw the most beautiful thing she saw that day, something innocent and painless.

_**IIII**_

The next morning Jax met up with Clay in the garage office. he couldn't stop himself from questioning his step-father, mentor and friend. "Is what she said true? Did you set Chloe up?"

"I wanted to know if she could take care of herself. Saying and doing is two different things." Clay explained.

"She took a pretty bad beating."

"She'll be fine. I didn't want her hurt; if I did I wouldn't have sent you as back-up. She knows how the game is played, she took the cards dealt and accepted it."

"Yeah you're right. I'll catch you later." Jax walked away. Clay made it sound simple, seeing nothing wrong with the fact his daughter was hurting. On that note he went to go check on her, but her room was empty. He noticed sheets of paper along the bed; one caught his attention. It was a drawing of Abel cradled inside the palm of a hand. It looked so real as the detail was amazing.

"Looking for me or just snooping around?"

"I was checking on you and saw this. You only saw him for a few minutes. This is really good."

"I have a good memory. You can keep it."

Jax stared at the drawing, his son's first photo. "Whose hand is it?"

"Yours." Jax's stare turned to her, his look was intense and appreciative of the picture. The silence started to choke her as she wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her like that. "Anyway can you do me a favor? I can't walk all the way and I need to talk to Andrew. I flaked on him last night."

"I'll take you."

-

Isabelle A.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Andrew had been ready to give Chloe a piece of his mind and fire her until he saw her face. Suddenly being stuck without a bartender didn't matter. She explained she had an accident and couldn't call because she had been in the hospital. Glad to see she was ok, Andrew didn't think twice about letting her keep the job.

After she and Jax returned to the clubhouse, Chloe stayed locked in her room. She paced, not caring about the pain it caused along her ribs to stand so long. She noticed the mirror and lowered the towel. As she looked at herself she began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll make it better."

_**IIII**_

Jax was sitting in his room when Gemma stopped by. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Check it out." He handed her the drawing.

The sight of Abel's face made her smile. "CM in the corner, I know Clay can't do this. How'd she meet the little one?"

"She got hurt and I took her to the hospital. I stopped by to see him before we left. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my son. You've been so distant, please tell me it's not because you're involved with _her_." Gemma asked while making a face.

"No, I'm not crazy enough to get with Chloe." Jax said, quick to clear that up.

"No I meant Tara." She made another disgusted face at the mention of Tara. "But this is interesting."

Jax sighed; his foot was deep in his throat. "No it's not. You said 'her' how was I supposed to know you meant Tara? And no nothing is happening there either." He noticed his mom was grinning, that worried him. "What?"

"Nothing." Gemma left his room, happy with the visit. If he was noticing another girl then he wasn't focused on that no good bitch Tara. The thought made her smile except, was noticing Clay's daughter a good idea either?

Jax loved his mother, considered her a friend and the strongest person he knew. But he did wish she'd butt out and let him make his own choices without input, even if they were mistakes.

_**IIII**_

The problem with two bit towns was the lack of options. There was one hospital in town and Chloe had no other choice but to go. She borrowed a car from the garage and drove herself; she didn't want anyone at the club to know.

At the hospital Tara was on the floor and spotted her. "Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping she didn't miss something last night.

Chloe looked around; making sure no one was paying them any attention. "Yeah. I need you to keep a secret; I need to be checked out. I didn't mention something last night."

_**IIII**_

"The cops believe they turned on each other but the Mayans are spittin pissed." Tig said as he, Clay, Jax and Opie stood inside a garage.

"They aren't looking our way yet." Clay said. "We get the money to McKeavy tonight and we're good."

"What about Chloe, are you going to use her again?" Jax asked, hoping he wouldn't have to work with her and watch her get hurt again.

"I don't know, no reason to yet." Clay said, he and Tig walked away as their short meeting was over.

Opie waited until they were no longer insight to talk to his best friend. "What is this? Like no woman in the work place thing?"

"What?"

"You gave it away. You don't want Chloe involved with this club."

"It's not that, she's Clay's daughter, would you want this for yours?" Jax asked.

"I'm raising my girls, Clay doesn't know her. If it doesn't bother him or her why should we care. You gotta stop second guessing Clay, everyone is watching." Opie warned, if he didn't have his friend's back, who would?

"Yeah, you're right."

_**IIII**_

A second time that week Chloe was laying back on an exam table but that time she was scared. Tara started to speak. "All the damage was done high on your stomach and your ribs." She explained. "Are you alright, is this good news?"

"Yeah I wasn't looking for the easy way out if that's what you mean. I didn't say anything because if Jax knows he might tell Clay. And now as my doc you can't say anything." Chloe warned, the hard tone laced with a threat she'd make good on.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Tara asked softly, still unsure how the other woman felt.

Chloe sighed, looking at the screen. "I didn't know how I really felt until now when I thought I might lose her. I feel really guilty about the two beers now."

Tara turned on the sound. "It's ok, the baby is doing good." she watched the relief on Chloe's face. "The father?"

"Not in the picture and never will be."

Tara felt the situation grow personal. "I'm not judging but I'm curious. If the father is someone you don't want in your life, why keep the baby?" her own memories of a similar time rose.

"I thought about abortion but I couldn't do it. She's mine and the way I see it he owes me. She's mine and only mine." Chloe stared at the screen, she was almost three months along but in her heart she knew it was a girl.

_**IIII**_

It was a slow day at the garage. Jax went up to the rooftop to think, to look, and to get away. Opie's words rung in his head, _everyone's watching_. Were they expecting him to fail or snap out of it? Except Jax didn't think there was anything wrong. He felt like he was seeing clear for the first time in his life. But finally seeing and becoming his own person was pushing everyone away. Deep down he loved the club, it was his life, his blood. Something had to change, he just didn't know what.

_**IIII**_

Chloe tried to look nice for work. She whipped out some make-up and tried to look bright and happy when she wasn't. There was nothing to be done with the clothes, the shirt was long to cover bruising and loose because of the baby as she was starting to show. Chloe sat on the bed sighing. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Jax was right, she couldn't run forever but what other choice was there?

She looked toward the door when someone knocked, Jax stepped inside. "Whoa you knocked now next time you have to wait until I say it's ok to come in."

Jax ignored that. "I came to see if you wanted a ride to work. Clay is meeting someone there."

"So you're going to the bar anyway. Yeah sure I'll go with you." Chloe followed him out of the room.

Clay and Tig were outside, Clay was saying goodbye to Gemma who kept telling him to be careful.

Chloe was used to holding onto Jax, it was no longer awkward. Instead she thought about Clay and Gemma, how their love was visible, how she worried but never told him it was dangerous or not to go. Chloe envied that, who wouldn't want someone who understood but allowed you to be yourself?

She separated from the Sons once at Taylor's. The bar was already open, she went straight to work. Clay knew the Taylor family and felt safe to have a meeting outside of watchful eyes.

It was a half-hour later when gunshots rang and the night went to hell.

-

Isabelle A.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Bullets were flying from every angle, before Chloe knew what hit her Jax pushed her to the ground. Her heart jumped when she saw his arm, he was shot. She realized he jumped so she wouldn't be hurt. "Why the hell did you do that?" They were kneeled down behind the counter, she grew angry. "It goes both ways Teller. I don't want your death on my hands."

"You're welcome."

If he hadn't been bleeding she would've punched him. "Give me that." Chloe grabbed the gun from his hands. Two men worked their way inside searching for their target, shooting anything in the way. It was a blood bath, where were Tig and Clay? With one in clear view she shot and ducked. His body hit the floor and a ray of shots came their way. "This can't be happening." She said to herself. Chloe didn't want to put the baby in any more danger, now they were in the middle of a shootout.

Another round of shots went off. A beat of silence before Clay called out. "Hey, Jax, Chloe?"

She stood. "We need an ambulance. Jax took one in the arm." Chloe thought it was stupid of him but she couldn't be reckless anymore. "Thanks." She said for the sake of the baby.

Andrew rose from where he was hiding and saw the horrible damage. His shoulders slumped. Chloe walked over to Clay. "You have to help him with this, at least a few grand."

"I'll see what we can pull together." Clay walked away as the cops started to show up.

She joined Jax at the table he sat waiting, looking closely at his arm. "It's not bleeding too bad. That's good you didn't hit any arteries. You're lucky."

"I sure feel lucky."

"That's what happens when you jump in front of bullets. I'm sorry I really am." Chloe leaned into the table. "Who wants Clay dead?"

"Look at the timing, who do you think?"

"Shit. I guess you guys are suspect number one." the picture was becoming too clear. "They'll try again." Chloe traded one set of danger in for another, but she still preferred the new kind. "The cavalry has arrived." The paramedic bandaged Jax up but still wanted him to go to the hospital for proper care. "Payback is a bitch, lets go." she didn't give him a chance to say no and rode with them to the hospital.

Tara heard about the shooting, she was waiting when Jax arrived. "Oh thank god you're ok." She said, the paramedics leaving him in her care. She looked at Chloe.

"Oh I just tagged along. I'm fine." Chloe said, the silent question passing between them about the health of the baby. She was relieved she chose to share her secret with Tara; so far it was working out well. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be wandering around." she walked away because it was the right thing to do, not because she wanted to.

Chloe ended up at the maternity ward. Rows of babies sleeping or crying, a few fathers on the other side were taking pictures. She laid her hand over her stomach. "You're never going to have that kid but trust me you're better off. It's going to be just you and me." she hung around for ten more minutes before walking away. Back in the ER she saw Gemma come rushing though the doors.

"Where is he?" Gemma demanded.

"Tara's with him, it wasn't more serious then a patch up job. Want me to show you where he is?" At Gemma's frantic nod she started walking. Gemma was the picture of a worried woman, in that moment she didn't look like the hard ass she put first daily, she was a worried mother.

She ran into the exam room. "You scared the shit out of me." Gemma said as she hugged Jax.

"I'm fine." Jax insisted when his mother wouldn't let go.

"You better be." Gemma couldn't live with losing another child. "Is he ready to go?" she asked Tara, hints of her dislike for the woman showing in her voice.

"Yeah but there's some paperwork---"

"I'll handle it. The faster we can leave here the better, finish getting ready." Gemma said to Jax before following Tara out to the nurses' station.

"She's not going to let you out of her sight. Don't be stupid and tell her you got shot trying to be a hero." It wasn't until then she looked at him and saw he had no shirt on.

As he reached for the shirt she saw his back, the SOA tattoo. Interested and fascinated by the artwork she moved closer. "Those are great lines." She touched her fingertips to his back, at her touch Jax looked up into her eyes, laying his hand along her cheek and pulled her closer. Their lips barely touched when she pulled away. "You probably hit your head when you fell."

"Yeah that must be it." Jax said tightly, angry with the rejection. He grabbed his t-shirt and tried to pull it on with one good arm.

"Here." Chloe helped him, realizing that less then a day later the positions were reversed but the situations were eerily the same. "I should probably be going."

"You need a ride back to the club."

"That's not what I meant. I've been imposing long enough. With the money Clay gave me for the job I can stay in a motel and work for Andrew until I have enough to move on to the next place. Maybe in a month or so." Chloe explained. The ideas had hit her when she was watching the babies. She needed to keep moving, keep in mind what was important.

"No." Jax said quickly. "The motels here suck."

"That's your excuse? If I didn't know better it sounds like you'd want me to stay. This is better, I'll tell Clay I'll be gone in a few days." Chloe walked out of the room to wait outside. There she let herself feel, what the hell just happened? He was going to kiss her and that wasn't good, why would he want to? This wasn't part of the plan, especially three months pregnant. It was just like her bad luck to have someone interested at all the wrong times.

Gemma came storming out of the hospital minutes later. "I've never done serious jail time before but I'm about to. I'm not going to let that little bitch try and pull you from the family again. Don't make me go to prison Jax." She kept walking without giving him a chance to respond.

Chloe, not wanting to be caught in that conversation followed after Gemma before Jax tried to say anything.

-

Isabelle A.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Chloe raided the freezer as Clay talked to the guys about the shooting; it wasn't anything she didn't already know so he didn't mind speaking in front of her. She grabbed a cup of ice cream and couldn't help butting in. "You don't have to drag this war out. A crew without a leader is like a chicken with its head cut off. Don't go in guns blazing and miss your target like they did either. Sniper; cool, clean, collected."

Clay studied her face seeing that she was serious and knew exactly what she spoke of. "Ok, do it." he said simply, shrugging.

She chuckled nervously. "Um no, I retired from that aspect. Sal tried to turn me into his hit woman. I won't do it again."

Jax noticed her eyes tense, distant with memories. He remembered what she said at the hospital about killing for the job. She might've cared for Sal but there was no doubting she hated the jobs he asked of her.

Clay tried again. "You'd be saving your father's life."

Chloe smiled softly. "Sorry."

"Ok, how much?" Clay asked, sighing.

Chloe stopped herself from saying her gut response; she needed all the money she could get before the baby came. She did worse for Sal with no good reason. "Ok, we can play it like that. But why not use any of your guys?"

"Same reason as before, the ATF is watching even harder after today. No one looks twice at you."

Chloe smiled bitterly, placing her cup aside. "Yeah no kidding." She left the kitchen in a hurry.

Clay looked around the table. "What'd I do?"

"Bad choice of words." Jax said. The slamming of her door could be heard, with the meeting over Jax chose to check on her.

Chloe sat up in bed when he walked in. "You're really pissing me off. I'm not some wounded puppy you have to feel sorry for. I mean, don't you have something better to do?" she stood from the bed. "Well I do. I'll go see if Andrew needs help, it'll probably cost me another date."

"Another?" Jax's words were tight.

"Oh yeah for taking time off he asked me out."

"And you said yes?" Jax asked, finding it unbelievable.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" she stood in front of him; he stood in front of the door. "Move."

Jax wanted to say something that put across he felt dating Andrew was a bad idea, but no words came. He reminded himself her choices were hers even if they were wrong. He moved aside and let her pass. She wasted no time leaving. He saw the Taylor's in passing, Clay trusted Andrew's old man but Jax knew nothing about the guy. It was time to find out.

_**IIII**_

Chloe couldn't help but lie to Jax again. For some stupid reason she wanted him to know about a date she didn't even know about anymore. In reality she drove around looking for a new place to stay. "Your mom is a dumbass." She said to the baby. "I have no idea what I'm doing, sorry about that by the way because I'm bound to screw you up. I came here because I ran out of options. Clay was the only person I thought could help me without too much in return. I never thought something stupid could happen, like wanting to stay."

_**IIII**_

Jax decided it would be a good start to stop by the bar, if anyone asked he'd say he was in the neighborhood. Andrew was sweeping up the last of the broken glass when Jax stepped inside. "Is Chloe here?" he asked, looking around, two other men were patching holes in the wall.

"I haven't seen her since she left with you." Andrew looked away from his task. "Is something wrong?"

I hope not, Jax silently thought. "She said she was coming by to help, I must've heard wrong then." He knew that wasn't true, he left the bar and took a minute to think. Chloe was in a town she didn't know running from trouble, where the hell was she?

_**IIII**_

Chloe arrived back at the clubhouse that evening after driving for hours. Using the time to think and realize any anger was wasted on Clay, she couldn't fault him for being careless, that was who he was. She was in for a surprise when she stepped inside her room. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, where've you been?"

Chloe didn't like how he asked that. "None of your business." She replied.

Jax wasn't the most patient and her attitude worsened his own. "What if something happens and no one knows where you went, you are on the run. You already risked your baby's life, why keep doing it?"

Her heart stopped. "What how-?" Chloe met his eyes. "Tara. I can't believe I thought about trusting her." she shook her head and couldn't believe how the events were unfolding.

"Why didn't you trust me?"

Chloe chuckled sarcastically. "Why because we're such good friends?"

"You told me the rest of why you're here or was that even real? It comes easy for you to lie." He challenged, it bothered him to think the conversations they had meant nothing, were nothing real.

"Fuck you Jax."

"Who's the father?"

"Jesus, it was magical conception. Now get out of my room." She opened and held the door. She shook with anger; this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Jax joined her at the doorway but he wasn't leaving that easily. "What about Clay?" he closed the door.

"You tell him and I'm cutting off something important to you." she stared into his eyes and couldn't figure out why she was sad on top of the rest of her emotions. "I found a place this afternoon. I'll be gone by the end of the week and you'll never have to see me again."

"Then what?"

"You used to be a silent type, go back to that and stop asking me so many questions." Chloe walked away and sat on the bed. "Did Tara just offer my truth or what?" she asked when he didn't make a move to leave.

"I went by the bar and you never showed. Hours passed and I thought maybe those bad guys finally got ahold of your ass. Tara stopped by and I told her what was happening." Jax said, the edge remained in his voice.

"I don't see how knowing would've helped but whatever. I'm serious, please don't tell anyone." Chloe said softly, pleading for one last favor.

"You're three months pregnant, you can't sneak into the night and make a hit." Jax said, realizing it came across he was worried for her and the kid.

"It's more dangerous if I don't make the money and leave."

Isabelle A.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Chloe finally managed to get Jax out of her room, alone she cried. It bothered her to hear him say everything was a lie. It wasn't, she just didn't trust herself to say everything, it wasn't him. That was the problem with developing feelings for someone; when they saw the real you it hurt a hell of a lot.

It was all the more reason why she had to leave, now not in a month. Charming was becoming too personal. With nothing to be done that night Chloe laid back, kicking off her shoes. That night; truths hitting too close to home, nightmares couldn't be avoided.

"_Sal?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could she have been so wrong?_

"_I won't get involved. Whatever happened between you and Luke is for you to figure out." Sal expressed again, shrugging as he grew tired of the conversation._

_Tears stung her eyes. "What happened? That's what we're calling it?" the betrayal surrounded her throat and wouldn't let go. She ran out of his office and as bad luck would have it she ran into him._

"_Chloe." Luke held onto her forearms. "What are you doing coming out of Sal's office?" He asked tightly. _

"_Don't worry, he doesn't fucking care." She tried to pull away, the emotions of betrayal and anger quickly turning into fear. _

_His grip tightened. "What did you say?" _

_She tried again to get away from him. "Let me go."_

_His eyes turned dark. "I don't think so."_

Jax tried to shake Chloe awake as she cried out in her sleep. "Wake up Chloe!"

She sat up startled and jumped back when she felt hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine." She said slowly, her body betraying her as she shook from the memories of the past.

"You're a better liar then that."

"Jax, please." She sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair. She looked up to find he was watching her with intent eyes. "I've done a lot of bad things in this life. Nightmares come up."

Jax smiled, tight lipped. "That's a better lie." He left her room, he didn't want to play their game where he'd ask a question and she'd lie or dodge the question.

Chloe laid back down. "I'm sorry Jax." She whispered, realizing he'd probably never understand she wished it was different. She couldn't bare her soul to him, it'd change too much.

She went out of her way that morning to avoid everyone. She waited in her room after packing until the house cleared out. Except there was one that wasn't letting her walk away that easily. They stood in the clubhouse living room. "Hi Gemma." Chloe said reluctantly.

"Where are you headed?" Gemma nodded to the duffle bags.

Chloe shrugged, avoiding the other woman's eyes. "It's time to get out of here." she made it sound as if the choice had been easy, maybe routine. In reality the decision was killing her.

"Have you told him?"

"I'm on my way to talk to Clay." She had to tell him she couldn't take the job, she couldn't kill again.

"And Jax?" Gemma asked, still trying to figure out how she felt about Chloe and then Chloe in Jax's life. She was Clay's daughter; a fact that couldn't be ignored.

She shrugged again. "There's nothing to say. His hands are pretty full without me bugging him."

Gemma began to see something familiar in the girl. "You want to do the right thing even if it hurts you."

Tears threatened to fall. "I have to do what's right for my kid." She admitted softly, it was a fact, a need that trumped all others.

Gemma's cool questioning attitude slipped away. "What?" she sounded shocked and very confused.

"I'm pregnant, I didn't want anyone to know but that went out the window. I have to go before the shit hits the fan." Chloe moved closer to the door as her emotions bested her, the fears running free and the regrets close to the surface. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, can you tell Clay that?"

"Wait a minute." Gemma laid her hand on the door. "I can understand doing whatever it takes for your family but I'm getting the feeling you're running around half-cocked. What's the deal?" she stared at the young girl's face, waiting with no response. "Is it a guy?"

Chloe scoffed the chuckled. "It always is, isn't it? Yeah my crazy ex wants to kill me. I'm going to pick up my check then I'm out of here." Gemma didn't try and stop her that time. She tossed her bag into the car. She'd leave it at the bus station and one of the guys could pick it up. Driving to Taylor's she knew she'd be leaving Andrew in a bind, another person she'd have to hurt. Her mind kept going back to Jax. It was bothering her she didn't tell him she was leaving. There was no type of goodbye. That never mattered before. It was pointless to keep thinking about it, it wouldn't change those hard knock facts.

Andrew was unlocking the door when she arrived. "Hey." He said. "Good timing."

"Yeah I didn't want to miss you. We have to talk."

"Ok, come in." they stepped inside and walked down to his office. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No you're not. I have to leave, I know it's sudden but I can't work for you anymore." He was another reason Charming became too personal. Andrew was a stranger that had been good to her without reason. It was rare. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." The bell ringing over the front door stopped him from saying more. "I forgot to lock it, let me go see who that is."

Alone Chloe sighed, it was getting late and she couldn't miss the bus. She left the office to see what was taking so long to tell someone they were closed. First she heard his voice then saw the face her nightmares were made of. Her heart stopped, this couldn't be happening. She had to run and she did. She ran for the door before he could catch up.

"Chloe!" he yelled, on her heels.

Outside she crashed into something; she looked up and could suddenly breathe again. "Jax."

-

Isabelle A.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Jax saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall, she was shaking badly.

"Chloe." They turned to the man calling her name.

She took a deep breath and didn't let her fears continue to be in control, not in front of him. "You found me. Pretty ironic since I was leaving town today." She stared at his face, how could someone so beautiful be so damn evil?

"I finally realized the last place you would go to would be your deadbeat dad's. I stopped here to ask if anyone has seen you and look here you are. Come home Chloe." He explained.

"Drop dead Luke." She said in the same conniving voice he used. "It's going to be a long day in hell before I go with you."

His cool attitude slipped, anger taking its place. "That's my baby too."

"No." Tears fell free as she pulled away from Jax. "This is _my_ baby and only mine. The way I see it, you owe me this. Just leave us alone."

"No. You know me better then that."

"I thought I did." she whispered softly to herself, Chloe blinked and met his eyes. "You're not getting my baby! Consider this payback for what you took from me. What you ripped away." She grabbed ahold of Jax's hand. "Get me out of here, please."

Jax swallowed back hard, he was seeing red but the best he could do was help Chloe now. "Come on."

Luke said. "This isn't over. I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

Chloe turned around to look at him once last time. "No but it will be over." She climbed on to Jax's bike, as they drove away the knot in her chest eased. Questions raced through her head; why did Luke let her go so easily, what was his plan? Worst of all; how much would it hurt? She held onto Jax like a lifeline. She tried to focus on the passing scenery rather then Luke's fresh image in her mind. Moments later she noticed they weren't going back to the clubhouse, she didn't care enough to ask where he was going. As much as she tried Chloe couldn't stop herself from thinking. There was no more running, she had to plan before Luke gained the upper hand again.

Jax pulled into the cabin's driveway; he cut the engine and stood. The first thing he noticed was her red eyes from crying. He grabbed her hand and led the way inside. She sat on the sofa and time passed before he made the first move. "Talk to me Chloe."

"I don't know what to say." She spoke softly, like a wounded animal.

"Start with the truth." He moved closer to where she sat. "Trust me."

"I haven't told anyone." Chloe kept her head down, hands clasped tight.

"Tell me."

"Why?" she cried out.

"Because I want to help you, because I care." Jax snapped, he didn't know how else to say it. He sat next to her, waiting.

Chloe believed him. "I didn't lie that night you took me to the hospital, not really. I just didn't tell you everything." She stared at her hands, hoping for strength.

Jax could hear her heart breaking. "Luke's the father?" she nodded. "He's the guy you told me about, the one you worked with." As he watched her face the truth was becoming too painfully clear. "He didn't just try."

"No." Chloe whispered. "He did rape me that night I told you about." Sighing she continued. "That's how I got pregnant. We went out that night and he drugged me. I was out of it but I could feel him touching me. I wanted to forget it and I tried to. Months passed but it was eating at me. That's when I went to talk to Sal; he said he wouldn't get involved. He acted like it was nothing. I realized then he cared for me as an employee and nothing more. Leaving the office I ran into Luke." Her voice got quiet. "He didn't like me telling Sal. He made sure he hurt me that time."

Jax remembered the bruising on her body. It couldn't have come from months ago. "Chloe?"

"He held me down." Her eyes grew distant in the memory; there was no turning it off now. "We lived at the house with Sal, it didn't take Luke long to drag me to his room. No one heard my screams. We fought like crazy but he won, he always fucking wins." She pulled at her hair. "He can't get this baby."

"He won't." Jax said, promising as he held her hand. "Why haven't you killed him?" the question was reasonable considering her past.

"Because he always wins." She repeated. "No one's ever gotten the upper hand before. I---"

"You don't want to hurt him?"

"No I do I just don't know how. Death has always seemed too easy. I'm stuck with these memories. I want him to leave me alone. I want to forget." She rocked back and forth, the tears endless as they fell down to her lap.

"You kept saying he owed you."

"Yeah too bad he doesn't see it that way. I didn't get to be a normal kid. I didn't have friends, I didn't go to the prom and Luke made sure I didn't loose my virginity in the normal way either." With the floodgate open it became easier to admit the rest.

Jax didn't know what to say, he wanted to strangle Luke and make sure his death wasn't easy. He looked at her; she was a mess. She had never pulled away from his touch; he inched closer and hugged her. "It's ok." He whispered, his own emotion welling up behind his eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder, his fingers running lightly through her hair.

As minutes passed Chloe realized for the first time since her mom died she felt safe. "Jax?" she sat up and met his eyes. "Kiss me. Luke didn't take that away from me and—I want you to kiss me." her heart raced with fear and anticipation.

Jax had thought about kissing her for days, except the timing was never right and he wasn't sure if now was it either. He laid his hands over her cheeks, drying them. "Are you sure?"

"Nothing you do could ever remind me of him."

Answering his unspoken fear Jax wasn't going to deny her. She finally trusted him and it felt pretty damn good. He wanted to make her feel good, to forget about Luke at least for that moment. He moved slowly, his hands burying themselves in her hair, their lips lightly touching. He could feel the eagerness pouring from her body, it made him want her more, and more then he could have. He planted small kisses against her lips before deepening the moment entering her mouth as her lips parted. Chloe kissed him back as time passed and she found her own instinct.

Jax pulled back. "Oh shit." He hissed.

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way." he ran his finger across her bottom lip. "It's better if we stop."

"Oh." She smiled after noticing he was turned on. "You know I was scared things would change and you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd see this damaged fucked up in the head nut job, which I am, but I didn't want you to think I---to think I was dirty or something."

"What happened wasn't your fault." He made sure to keep holding her hand as his way of telling her he was there.

"It really would've helped if I left after the first time. You know why I didn't? It's screwed up but I didn't want to fail Sal, I thought he needed me." Sighing and pushing the last of her tears away she looked at Jax. "I bared my soul now it's your turn. What's going on with Tara?"

"I don't know." He shrugged; it was as honest as he could be.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to ask you to kiss me. She's ok, you should figure out what's there. Gemma will hate it, too bad I'll miss it." Chloe mused.

Anger flicked along Jax's face. "What?"

"I'm still leaving town."

-

Isabelle A.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: I am going to finish this story, I promise on everything that is important to me. I just typed out 5 brand new chapters and a lot more to come so I thought it's a good time to post some. Expect more updates frequently until this story is complete. Thank you so much to those that reviewed and enjoyed this story, I hope you continue and everyone let me know what you think. **_

_**The story is going AU mostly from here on out but some ideas from season 1 and 2 from the show will be added too. Lastly; I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter and his brilliance does.  
**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Jax couldn't figure out why the thought of Chloe leaving town bothered him. He thought once the truth was out she'd lean on him and the club for support but she still wanted to tackle the world alone. It wasn't safe, of that he was sure. Luke was a sadistic son of a bitch and he wasn't letting go of Chloe until someone's death was met. Jax was going to make sure if was Luke who suffered next.

They rode from the cabin back to the clubhouse that morning after he caught a few hours of sleep in the living room, he had given her the bedroom. He couldn't get her words out of his head, what she admitted and what her future plans were. She wanted out of Charming and out of Clay's life.

Chloe firmly believed Clay felt nothing for her, saw her as some mistake that came and bit him in the ass twenty three years later. Jax wasn't so sure. Clay believed in family and it was easier to forget someone when you didn't know them but now Clay knew his daughter and if he knew she was in trouble he'd help. Jax believed that.

Now as he rode through town with her at his back he still couldn't shake his thoughts. Everything was a mess lately and he didn't know what to do anymore, what was right from wrong. Abel would be coming home soon, the ATF was breathing down the club's neck, Tara was still worried Kohn could return, and now Chloe was in some pretty serious danger.

He sighed as they pulled into the garage. "What are you going to tell him?" he asked Chloe as she got off the bike first.

She adjusted her shirt and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want anyone knowing everything; I told you that in confidence. I only came back because I don't put it past Luke making trouble for SAMCRO to get to me. I want to warn Clay that's it."

Jax didn't say anything, he didn't know how to express he was unhappy with her plans without being forced to admit he was starting to care too much for her. "Come on." He led her through the clubhouse where Clay and the others were waiting for them. He had called that morning telling Clay to set up a meeting.

"Ooh, I get to go behind the big doors." Chloe joked as he led her to the SOA chapel.

Jax suspected she was joking because she was nervous but he wasn't going to call her on it, after the emotional turmoil she went through last night she could make some bad jokes to hide her fears.

He stepped into and locked eyes with Clay. "There's some shit you need to know." He turned behind him and saw Chloe was trying to edge her way farther from the doors. He took her hand and pulled her inside. "You're up."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Jax. "You can be a real pain in the ass."

"Yup." Tig agreed. "What's going on doll face?" he asked, everyone knew this meeting had something to do with her.

Chloe sighed and jumped into it, not bothering to sit or look at anyone around the table; she kept her eyes down on her shoes. "The reason I came here to Charming was some shady shit with one of the guys I worked with on Sal's crew and the betrayal Sal dished at me. None of them were pleased with my decision to leave and they want me to go back and it's not for nothing good. Luke, the prick I'm hiding from, he's here in town and I don't put it past him to make some trouble for this club in hopes you'll give me up."

"Well that's not happening. He can try all he wants but we don't rat, a little trouble never hurt nobody." Clay said and the guys all agreed with him by murmuring different agreements.

Chloe looked up, her eyes wide as she looked at the group in front of her. "Seriously?" she didn't like the surge of emotion filling her system or the hopes and wants that came along with it.

"Yeah, seriously." Jax said, seated to Clay's right. "We all know if you go back it's to die and none of us want that."

"Yeah," Bobby said. "It's the least we can do since you cleaned that shit hole of a club house."

Jax kept his intense blue eyes glued to Chloe. "You gotta tell him the rest. He just earned it." he knew she couldn't reveal everything, she needed time but the life growing inside of her, that couldn't stay a secret anymore.

It was Clay's turn to look at her now, he instantly picked up she was hiding something else. "What is it?"

Chloe dropped her eyes back to the floor then back up to the ceiling, the tears started to fall. "Um…." She glanced around and saw each of them were looking at her with concern, they wanted to help her. She had always wanted to belong and for that moment she did. "I hate to break it to you Clay but you're gonna be a grandfather. I'm knocked up." it was easier to make light of it, to crake some sort of joke to ease the seriousness of it all.

Judging by Clay's wide-eyed expression Gemma hadn't told him anything. "How?" he was shocked.

"Well I'm sure you know how a woman gets pregnant, I mean I'm alive so-"

"Knock it off smart ass." Clay sounded like a father.

She laughed. "What, you'll ground me? I admit I'm getting a kick out of this, I needed a laugh." She looked around the table, Juice was trying to keep his face straight while the others chuckled and Jax smiled at her. It was definitely his fault she felt awkward out of her mind, she hadn't planned to tell Clay about the baby and Jax masterfully put her on the spot. "I made a mistake like a lot of girls and I'm about four months now."

Clay paled, running his hand across his beard as guilt settled into his features. "That beating you took?"

"I got banged up but everything is fine, Jax's girl checked me out."

Piney spoke next, his gruffly voice breaking the silence. "And the father? He the piece of shit trying to kill you?"

"Bingo. Yeah there's some stuff in the middle but I'm not ready to talk about it. I have plans to leave town but Jax wanted me to talk to you all and warn you about what could happen."

"No." Clay spoke. "You're staying right here until this is all figured out. Don't even think about arguing or telling me you have it covered. That was a good idea earlier, you are grounded here at the clubhouse and you don't move until the problem is handled."

**_IIII_**

Isabelle A.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Clay was serious about what he wanted from Chloe, so serious he had Gemma come over and keep a watchful eye on her. "I don't need a babysitter." Chloe complained, she and Gemma were seated together on the couch inside the clubhouse.

"Not yet. You're showing." She noticed now through the t-shirt Chloe wore.

"Yeah, you're good at changing the subject pretty quick."

"Do you want to go back to the subject of what Clay wants? Why don't you tell me more about this guy giving you trouble?"

"I'd rather not."

"Then sit there like a good girl and don't give me any trouble." Gemma grinned and picked up a magazine. She was proud about how quickly she got Chloe to see her side of things. She was boss like it or not and everyone learned to like it.

Chloe felt like pulling her hair out from frustration and boredom. Jax came strutting in minutes later and a big grin appeared on his face as he spotted his mother. "Clay called in the big gun."

"Funny Teller." Chloe wasn't happy and didn't care who knew it. "This whole family is just a laugh a minute."

"Bitter doesn't suit you." Gemma said from behind her magazine. "You don't want to get wrinkles so soon."

Jax chuckled and Chloe sent him a death glare. "This isn't funny." She said. "It's weird if you think about it, I'm not some teenager he has to baby. That ship has sailed and he's a few years too late." She was grateful that Clay wanted to help her but she wanted to be involved. It her was battle and she shouldn't be on the sidelines.

Gemma lowered her magazine. "You're right, you're not a kid but you are carrying one. Maybe he's realized he couldn't help you then but he could help you know. Maybe Clay also realized he couldn't help you as a child but he can help this baby." She motioned to Chloe's stomach. "Just a thought."

Chloe sighed and sank farther into the couch. "That's a great idea and all but this is just too much. This day to day thing in each others life is only temporary, when I can I'm out of here." She noticed how Jax's shoulders tensed, she knew he wasn't a big fan of her plan but that was only because he was trying to be a nice guy and help her. Once she was gone they all could get back to their lives and forget about her and realize it's what was best.

"And go where?" Gemma pressed. "What good will it do you to go to some city where you'll be alone with no family, no support?"

Chloe stared down at her crossed hands. "What family? Clay has never wanted me, and he's only helping now because Luke could pose a threat to the club and because I was helpful with that Mayan business."

Gemma groaned, it wasn't wise to push her patience but nonetheless she kept a tight lid on her temper. "And what about the rest of us? Clay and I are married and that makes you my step-daughter and Jax's sister."

Chloe laughed. "Well I sure as hell hope not since I made out with him, that'd be kinda weird." She voiced the thoughts that ran through her head. Sure legally she and Jax held some relation but not biologically, thankfully.

Gemma looked up at where her son was standing. "She makes bad jokes when she's in a tight spot." Jax explained.

"So you didn't kiss?" Gemma pressed and knew the answer as soon as Jax shifted his feet. "What's the doc gonna say about that?"

"Nothing, there's nothing to say or any reason for her to know. It was nothing serious, Chloe's leaving remember?" Jax said, an edge to his voice. He couldn't believe his mom was pushing this in front of Chloe. "She wanted to deflect and it worked."

"No it didn't. I'm not senile yet, my short term memory is just fine." Gemma turned back to Chloe. "Your father wants a second chance."

"No he doesn't, that's just what you think is right and I know you'll push it on him. I don't need it, I don't need him and I don't need you." she got up from the couch and went back to her room.

"That girl is stubborn." Gemma said, shaking her head. "She got dealt a bad hand and wants to push everyone away to protect herself. I get it."

Jax walked over and sat beside his mom. "And what changed for you?"

"I met your father and found family inside this club. There's nothing wrong with leaning on someone else from time to time, it doesn't make you weak. It makes you human." Gemma explained as she looked toward the hallway Chloe disappeared down. "What's your take on her?"

"She's dealing with a lot of shit and doesn't want to let Clay or anyone else in."

"What about you and the shit you're dealing with? Abel will be home soon and he needs to know everything is ok within the family."

Jax knew she was talking about the club and his second guessing of Clay. "It is." He didn't need to worry his mother with his end thoughts and fears of what was right and wrong for the club. His father's manuscript made a lot of good points, points he couldn't shake from his head. "His birth is making me see some stuff differently, that's all." He hoped that answer would satisfy her, at least for now. "What are you going to do about her?"

Gemma reached forward and grabbed her magazine from the table. "Catch up on my reading."

**_IIII_**

Isabelle A.


End file.
